


[Podfic] Snow Angel

by DQLouise



Category: Bleach
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, F/M, HitsuRuki Week, Introspection, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise/pseuds/DQLouise
Summary: Podfic of Snow Angel by DQLouise read by DQLouiseSummary: Toshiro reflects on his relationship with Rukia.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Rukia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Snow Angel

**Fic:** [Snow Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549403) by [ DQLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQLouise)

**Reader:** DQLouise

**Cover Artist:** DQLouise

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Ship:** Hitsugaya Toshiro/Kuchiki Rukia

**Rating:** General 

**Reader's Notes:** This is my first podfic!

[here's the mp3](https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise/snow-angel)

[DQLouise](https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise) · [[Podfic] Snow Angel](https://soundcloud.com/dqlouise/snow-angel)


End file.
